Catch Me I'm Falling
by BlackBird913
Summary: Shane publicly declares his love for Reed at Parents Night at Dalton after Micah shows up because Shane needs to know Reeds feelings for him and if he's fallen for Shane like Shane has with Reed, because he'll catch him Fluff boy/boy Dalton by CP Coulter.


_A/N: This is just a little drabble I wrote after CP published the sneak peak at the next chapter of Dalton and this is what i hope to god will happen XD I need my Rane to live. Obviously I don't own the characters... unfortunately... D: Reed and Shane belong to CP Coulter and her fanfic Dalton (.net/s/6515261/1/Dalton) :D This is just a lot of Shane making an ass out of himself and Reed thinking its cute and being all adorable himself :D ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEAAASSEE! 33333_

* * *

Reed was devastated when he realized what Micah was to Shane. He was just coming to terms with the fact that he was in love with the crazy Anderson brother, and then this boy from Shane's not so distant past shows up wearing tacky gold rimmed glasses that were 3 seasons ago and looking positively still in love with Shane. Reed ran for the hills. He ran to his and Kurt's room, heartbroken and in pieces. And a week later, he was still as bad. Maybe even worse. He didn't know what to do or what to feel anymore, so he too it out on his paintings, and on Kurt. He was angry for a good amount of time, and he only went to a few classes in the week and he was just... torn to bits.

And now Micah had the nerve to come to his room and demand to talk? This random boy that he had no connection to... he had no right to ask Reed if he had feelings for Shane. So he denied it at first. He denied how far he'd fallen for the tall, wild, rambunctious, mess of black curls that was Shane Anderson. But Micah saw through that. The bags under Reeds eyes... the uncombed mess his red curls were... he angry dark pictures all over the place... it was obvious what was going on. So Reed told him. And before Kurt kicked Micah out, Reed told Micah to take care of Shane. To make him happy... because that's all he wanted. He just wanted Shane to be happy.

Reed pulled himself together for parents night. For his mom. Because he knew his mom would ask a million questions, and he wasn't prepared to answer them. And he succeeded for most of the night in acting like everything was perfect, that was until he noticed that Micah and Shane were there, and in the corner fighting about something. Reed had asked Micah one simple thing. To make Shane happy, and he couldn't even do that. And why were they even there? It was parents night for Dalton. Neither of them even attended the school. Did Micah bring Shane here to flaunt him? To prove a point?

Reed brought himself a little closer, trying to be sneaky, but of course failing miserably, until Kurt dragged him off and on stage to sing for the parents. He'd only gotten Shane asking Micah to tell him something, and Micah refusing, and then Shane threatening to do something (and probably something really stupid and/or dangerous) if Micah didn't tell him. But that was all he could hear. He had a duet with Kurt tonight, and he was getting ready for the group number that came first, before Shane jumped on stage looking crazed. He grabbed the mic and turned to Reed with a desperate smile, then back at the audience.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Parents Night at Dalton Academy!" Shane started, to which all the rich parents politely clapped. Mr. Anderson stood up, pleading with his eyes for Shane to stop. He knew what his son was capable of, and he didn't want to know what was coming next. Micah had already disappeared. "The plan was to start tonight off with a performance by the Warblers. But there's a little change to that. I have something I need to say... well, ask... before that happens. It'll only take a moment, so please bare with me, folks." He took a deep breath, and snuck a glance backwards at a very confused bunch of Windsors, a very annoyed bunch of Stuarts, and a couple interested Hanovers. He took a deep breath and looked back the audience before walking backwards and heading toward Reed.

"See, I don't go here. My brother does." He pointed at Blaine. "Say hi, Blaine!" Blaine looked positively pissed, but in a dapper way, of course. "See, I'm here because... Well, I'm in love." His father started to lose color in his face and sat down. "And someone I used to love wouldn't tell me whether this person loves me too. And the only times I'll ever get his attention is when I make an ass out of myself... so... I thought I'd do something beyond stupid to get him to see... and know for sure that I love him, and only him, so much so that I would come out to my dad in front of everyone for him, and I would publicly tell him how much I love him." He was looking... staring at Reed by then, and glanced back at the audience. "Though I have publicly told him this a lot, this is a different crowd, so I thought I'd tell you all too."

Reed looked like a firetruck, and he was sure he was about to lose all feeling in his body, so much blood was in his face. But Shane just kept talking, never noticing the signs of when to stop talking. "I love you." He said, kneeling down in front of Reed. He was pretty sure he heard the Tweedles yell "DUH!" but he was lost in Reeds brown eyes to really hear them. "I'm in love with you, Reed Van Kamp." He repeated, in case Reed couldn't hear him. "I don't love Micah. He's my past. You are my present. And... I want to know if you'll be my future too." Shane said quietly, starting to lower the mic, grabbing Reeds folded hands with his own free one. Reed was deadly silent, and Shane wasn't sure he was even BREATHING.

Reed didn't know what to do. His MOM was out there for god sakes. Hearing all this. Wondering what her son would do. Would she be surprised if he answered yes? Would she be happy or disgusted with him? Beyond himself, he looked at Shane's dad and wondered what his dad was going to do to him. Reed looked away from Mr. Anderson quickly though, because he was shooting DEATH glares at Reed. Then he looked back down at Shane. Those big, hazel eyes searching him for some kind of answer... some kind of reassurance that Reed loved him back and Shane wasn't making a total ass of himself for no reason. Reed looked to his side where Kurt was sitting and Kurt shoved his shoulder lightly, mouthing, "Come on!" All the Warblers were looking at him, waving their arms mouthing 'do it!' 'its so obvious!' things like that.

But one look back at Shane made it all so simple, even when it was all so complicated. Reed didn't know exactly who he was, but he knew better than anything else that he loved this big, dumb, oaf in front of him, and that was something he didn't want to hide anymore. From anyone. Without another second of pause, Reed tackled Shane to the ground, hugging him as tightly around the neck as he could. Shane was caught completely off guard, about ready to walk away in tears before Reed jumped him. Once he registered the smaller boy on top of him, he laughed and held Reed tightly back.

Reed pulled back and just looked at Shane, taking the boy he'd painted a million times in. He'd never been this close to him before. Shane cupped his cheek with the hand that held the mic, the other one on Reed's back, holding him from falling off Shane's stomach. Shane smirked. "You haven't said anything you know. I could just take this as you trying to push me off the stage or something for being my usual dumb self." he joked, rubbing Reed's cheek with his thumb. The audience could still hear the two because Shane kinda forgot about the mic being right there. Everyone in the room was dead silent, waiting to see what would happen, and the Warblers were all at the edges of their seats, waiting to hear Reed say what they'd all been waiting for for months now.

Reed sighed, rolling his eyes. "I love you too, dummy." He giggled. Shane grinned, sitting up and picking Reed up so he was sitting on his lap to the side. His hand found it's way back to Reeds face, and he started pulling him in, and Reed's face fell as a million thoughts were going through his head, wondering if he would be bad at it or if he wouldn't like it or if he got hurt or something... and then the second before Shane's lips touched his, he forgot about it all, his mind shutting up all thoughts. Because Shane was right there. Kissing him. He LOVED him. So they kissed, sweetly, for what felt like forever, but was just enough for them. A minute after they pulled apart, after they stared at each other smiling, they realized that all of the audience and the Warblers had erupted in applause. The twins weren't even pretending to puke. Reed turned tomato red again, hiding his face in Shane's neck. Shane grinned to himself, and rubbed Reeds back comfortingly. Mendel got up to calm the crowd and the boys so the concert could continue, and the Twins got up to pull the two boys that were curled up into each other apart because Reed had to sing and Shane wasn't even supposed to be here. Shane and Reed couldn't both help notice... once they stopped staring at each other long enough, that Mr. Anderson was gone, and Reeds mother was sitting there with a huge smile on her face that Reed was positive he'd never seen. The two curly haired boys looked at each other again, Shane shrugging and Reed smiling bigger than he ever had in his whole life.

After the concert, the boys fell into each others arms again, Reed attacking Shane's lips with his own now that he knew what it felt like... and that feeling was indescribable. He was never great with words, always better with paint and a brush and a canvas, so he was planning on trying to paint the feeling later, but in one word, Reed would describe it as Free. The world went away. There were no pressures, there were no galas to prepare for, no fashion weeks, no expectations to live up to... just Shane's lips, which were rough and sweet and perfect. Reed had never imagined it to feel like it did. But he was already addicted to it. They pulled apart only for Shane to pull them behind the curtains, taking a little box out of his pocket and handing it to Reed.

He shifted uncomfortably, nervous. "Um... well... I ordered this right before Christmas break right before I met you at that concert here... And... well, it just came in the mail this weekend, and I... Well, I want you to have it. You're my present, like I said earlier, and this will prove that. My past is nothing to me now, because it's the past. I don't dwell on the past with anything else, and I'm not now. Because this is like a sign or something, you know? That it would come when Micah showed up... because it didn't make me think of Micah. I was thinking of you. So I knew I needed you to have this... and yeah... I'm... I'm just gonna shut up and give it to you." He said, holding Reed's hand and putting the little black box in the smaller boys palm.

Reed smiled as Shane babbled, then looked at the box in his hand and took a breath. "You didn't need to give me anything, Shane. You've given me so much today already." But Shane was unwavered. "This will show everyone you're mine and I'm yours. Not that there's anyone that doesn't know that at this point..." He blushed, remembering his antics earlier. Reed sighed and started to open the box, realizing it was a class ring from Shane's school. It was beautiful too. The stone was a beautiful purple, Reed's favorite color, and it was big and heavy, reminding Reed of Shane in a way. Big and sturdy. Always there to catch him when he fell. "Thank you... it's... it's amazing." He said, a little at a loss for words. But no matter, since Shane always had enough words for the both of them. "I want this to show that I want you to be my future. My tomorrow. I want you to always remember by looking at this that that's what you are to me. That's what you will always be." Shane said in a very final tone, like there was no arguing with him, though Reed had no reason to. "I... I want to be that. I want you to be that for me too." Reed said quietly, watching as Shane put it on his finger. It was a little big, but he was planning on putting it on a chain to wear around his neck anyway.

Shane pulled Reed in for a hug, engulfing Reed in him. "I'm glad that you are the one I fell for. Because I know that you'll always catch me." He grinned, adding to his purposeful cheesiness. "Always. Though I have half a mind to believe you fall on purpose when I'm around." Shane smirked. Reed just laughed. "Maybe. You'll never know." Reed then grabbed Shane's hand after pulling away from the hug, intertwining their fingers. "Let's go get some food. The Tweedles will think we're up to no good. Or that you're taking advantage of me." He winked. Shane laughed. "Me? Take advantage of innocent little Reed Van Kamp? Never! It's not taking advantage if said ginger likes it. Which he does. He loooooooooves me." Shane said pulling Reed in for a kiss before Reed could punch him in the shoulder, which he did anyway when they pulled apart after a long while. "You're a jerk." "You still lerve me." "Keep pushing it and I may retract that statement." "You would never. Just cause you don't say it doesn't mean you don't feel it." "You give me a headache." Shane was quiet for a moment after Reed said that, smirking, knowing Reed wasn't being serious. "You still love me." Reed bumped their shoulders, laughing. "I can't deny what I told hundreds of people earlier tonight." "Good, because I'm awesome. You can't not love me." "Ugh." "Still love me."

Shane was then starting to sing and skip to a song he was making up about how Reed loved him, so right before they walked into the mess hall where everyone was eating, Reed pushed Shane against the wall, got on his tip toes and kissed him hard on the mouth, Shane surprised at first, but happily joining in the random make out session. When Reed pulled back and examined Shane's shocked-but-happier-than-ever expression, he grabbed Shane's hand again and pulled him into the room. "That'll keep you quiet for a little while." Shane was still a little dizzy, but squeezed Reed's hand. "You suck." "You love me." "Oh god we're starting this?" "Oh how the tables have turned." "You took advantage of my feelings for you to make me be quiet!" "You still love me!" Shane weighed his options for a second, realizing they were coming on the Warblers table. "I shouldn't even try to win, here, huh?" Reed looked at him with a huge grin that would put the Twins grins to shame. "Yeah... I'll take that as a 'Shane, don't mess with me or I wont kiss you like that ever again no matter how much you beg actually especially if you beg.'" Reed laughed. "Good boy." He commended, kissing Shane on the cheek, which earned a million catcalls from the boys. "YOU GO DORMOUSE!" "YEAH SHANE!" "GET IT YOU TWO!" Reed and Shane just laughed along with them, sitting down and just enjoying each others company.

* * *

_A/N I hope you enjoyed it! It was just random drabble Rane love that i needed to get off my chest. Ugh. This next chapters gonna kill me if Reed and Shane dont get together in the end. jkgvhbaiwlbr I LOVE CRITIQUES. 3 reviews please 3_


End file.
